Crapcom High Starting Over
by moonchild02
Summary: Takes place after SFA3. Bison is dead, and Vega has been ordered to start school! Oh, and he's none too pleased... but who knows, Crapcom High might have something new to offer this jaded Spaniard!


_**Crapcom High School**_

_Chapter 1- Here In The USA_

Sunday...

Vega Fabio le Cerna rolled over in the king-size bed, the silk of the sheets brushing his long legs.

Just another Sunday...

Slowly the 18-year-old Spaniard rose from the matress, eyes still struggling to focus on the beauty facing him in the mirror. Born of noble blood, Vega was a picture-perfect example of royal beauty. From the flaxen hair that cascaded in a loose plait to mid-thigh, to the aristocratic cheekbones and strong jawline, perfect slope of a nose, flawless lily-white complexion... Vega was every Spanish girl's- any girl's- dream.

Looking critically at the reflection the mirror offered him, Vega finally approved it and smiled slightly. Eyes the blue of cold sea in the morning narrowed some as Vega continued to contemplate the image in the glass. Feathery blond eyelashes brushed against his skin as he closed those icy orbs in thought.

Not so long ago, in a country not so far away, Vega had been anything but beautiful under the skin. He was a merciless assasin, ready to kill at any time, a card-carrying psychopath. Shadaloo's best and hardest worker, Vega Fabio le Cerna had no longer been a name said with the utmost respect-- it had been a name feared the world over. Using Spanish Ninjitsu, a beautiful, fatal style born of Vega's own genius, he frequently participated in illegal Street Fighting tournaments held by his master, M. Bison. Bison had recruited Vega after witnessing a particularly cruel and heartless slaughtering the Spaniard had dealt during a death match, locked in a steel cage.

From then on, Vega had to rely on the anger and hatred within to work for his new master, not being satanistic by true nature. Not like Bison, that coward...

Vega's fists clenched as he recalled the last mission he had been sent to carry out-- the eradication of beautiful soldier Cammy White. What had she done but surpass Bison's own strength and prove how strong a will she had below her brainwashed outer thoughts...? Was it not what she was owed? Such a life under Bison was deserving of nobody. Why, she was a mere doll- a Bison puppet- that had been taken over by force.

And Vega had stunned himself by caring about the fate of the beautiful warrior doll. He had found himself frozen; chilled to the bone and unable to kill the vision lying defenceless at his feet. Instead he had flown straight back to Thailand, intent on finding out why Bison wanted this girl killed. The answer had infuriated Vega so that he went on to fight with Bison.

Unfortunately it had ended badly for Vega... he had been badly injured during combat. It was then that a young Shotokan Karate master had stepped forth and finished off what Vega had begun. Somehow, Vega had managed to break Bison down enough for the Japanese fighter, Ryu, to easily defeat and kill the drug lord.

"No more," Vega cursed at himself in accented English- the gentle Spanish lilt had never left his specch, though he was fluent in his second language, English. Now that he was in America, he seldom spoke in his native Spanish. "I cannot allow myself to ask what could have been. I must move on," he concurred.

"What?" hollered Sagat from the hallway. "You say something, Fabio le Cerna?"

Vega's soft mouth curled some at the corners. "No," he responded loudly. "Go away."

Victor Sagat. A walking mountain of muscle topped by possibly the ugliest head Vega had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Bald, scarred and missing one eye, Sagat's head was something Vega dearly wanted to pay for reconstruction surgery on. He had also wanted to slice that head off several times during his stint in Shadaloo headquartes- Vega felt that Sagat was not worthy of a higher position than himself. Sagat had been Bison's right-hand man and Vega, consumed with jealousy, had waited for the day he would surpass Sagat.

That day had not come-- in fact, Sagat had saved Vega's life. Just as Bison was about to deliver a final crushing blow to Vega's body that would surely have killed the Spaniard, Sagat had come from headquarters to see the horrific battle being waged and swept between the fist and Vega, dragging Vega to safety.

Vega hated being indebted to anyone, especially something as gruesome-looking as Victor Sagat, but he knew that Sagat was too honourable a man to hold anything over anyone. So it wasn't something that Vega gave much thought to.

Now, here in the USA, Vega had yet to adjust to his new place of life. After Bison had been killed, Sagat had taken Vega to safety in Las Vegas. There, Vega recovered slowly while Sagat attempted to get hold of Balrog, Bison's attack dog, drug-pusher, kidnapper and so on. Once that was accomplished and Balrog knew of the events in Thailand, Sagat proposed a move elsewhere. Balrog, having been based in Las Vegas, knew of the danger he might imperil on the recovering Vega and agreed.

So now, here they all were. All three of them living in luxury courtesy of the riches bestowed on them via Shadaloo. Here in a diverse little town funded by Ken Masters' father Zane by the name of Capcom. Not far from Florida, USA, it had been in existence since 1985. Fighters from all around the world came to Capcom for training, for fighting, and the younger fighters, for school.

Zane Masters had hoped to turn his son Ken into a disciplined fighter by sending him to Japan for a couple of years, but now brash, arrogant, newly karate black-belted Ken Masters was back in Capcom.

Sagat, that idiot... why should I face that ignorant fool Masters...? Vega shook his head in utter disbelief. Sagat had gone and enrolled Vega at Capcom High School, knowing that Vega had much to finish of his education. Why, Vega would never know... nobody knew half the time what went on in Sagat's big ugly head... but tomorrow he would be facing his first ever day at school.


End file.
